United Territories of Southern North America
The United Territories of Southern North America (UTSNA) is a Worker's Constitutional Democracy run by Keyguyperson. The UTSNA territories encompass most of Texas, the majority of Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, and California are also owned, along with the western Mexican peninsula, the southern and western parts of Washington, and Oregon. Military The UTSNA land army is extremely well developed due to it's short and violent history, perhaps even capable of defending it's borders against Britain for a time, and the airforce is competent as well. However, the Navy is comprised only of patrol boats, it is incapable of offensive or defensive actions on the open ocean and is instead only used for border patrol. As the SpaceX HQ is in UTSNA territory along with a launch site, two development facilities, and multiple offices, the UTSNA has a superior space program. History After the collapse of the USA, gang wars raged all over the once great nation. One of these gangs was formed just after the collapse was not a criminal organization, instead trying to create a new government. They began to bring order to California. They grew stronger, enticing new members with the promise of order and a new government. Getting their hands on some military-grade equipment, the gang managed to take over California and bring order to it. However, they did not ignore the other nearby states, still in anarchy. They created a true military under the flag of the Californian Republic, and began stamping out gangs in Oregon and Arizona. With their highly superior and organized military, they quickly took over the two former states. A small campaign gave them southern and western Washington, and they began to expand into New Mexico, which was controlled by one of the more organized gangs, along with Texas. It was one of the harder wars they fought, but they manages to win it by assassinating the gang's leader and his family, throwing the gang into chaos. After that, it was easy to bring order to New Mexico and Texas. After taking Texas, the nation changed it's name to the United Territories of Southern North America. Be it because they enjoyed the new found order or were just scared of the gun, the civilian population was quite loyal to the new government. SpaceX was one of the few companies that survived the period of anarchy, mainly because the gang that founded the UTSNA pledged to protect their assets. After everything had settled down again in 2028, the government began providing funding to SpaceX, and officially appointed it as the national space program of the UTSNA. The current president (who started out as the gang leader) is Fergus McClain ((recurring character, yay!)), who is quite eccentric about space travel. His advisers include Dimitri Saveli (International relations/Economy), Theodore Gabriel (Science/Infrastructure), Yuuki Sora (Military), Scott Munro (Space Operations), and Alice Laila (Medical Infrastructure). Demographics Comprised mainly of Caucasians and Africans, along with a large amount of Latinos. There are a few Asians, but they are a tiny minority due to the earlier wars. Foreign Relationships Currently tensions between the UTSNA and the combined North Canadian Empire and TRMEOOTBR are rising.